A New Beginning
by XPhile1998
Summary: Emily is not the only child Scully had when she was abducted. Scully's daughter, Leah tracked down Scully to get some answers. Scully and Mulder get close to her and things take a turn for the worse. **My first attempt at writing XF fan fiction.**
1. Chapter 1: The Suprise

Chapter 1- The Surprise

Leah pulled up to the Federal Building's parking garage. She's pulled up to the large gate. She rolled down the window of her new Ford Taurus and deposited a dollar bill into the parking machine.

The metal gate lifted up, making a mechanical noise as she drive though. She drove around for a little bit, looking for a parking spot. She pulled up to spot next to a Honda Civic Coupè.

She parked her car, grabbing her purse she walked down the ramp exiting the parking garage.

Then she walked down one block to the Federal Building. As she walked down the long sidewalk she heard some one whistle at her. She turned around to see who it was and only saw a man in a suit walking steadily past her. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white button up blouse, her curly auburn hair was down to her mid waist and pulled back into a high pony tail.

She never understood how she managed to get men's attention. In her opinion she looked average, but apparently that's not how most people, especially men saw her.

She approached the glass revolving doors. She walked through the door, almost missing the exit. She walked though the security scan.

"Please remove all jewelry, shoes, and firearms. Don't forget to put them in the bin"

Leah kicked off her black heals, then she took off her diamond earrings and her Gold cross necklace that she has since she was a baby.

She walked through the medal detecter and she passed. Her belongings came out on the other end on the small caver belt. She proceeded to put shoes on and her jewelry. She walked to the main desk. The desk had a large FBI seal on the front of it, sitting behind the desk was a women probably in her 40s.

She smiled at Leah and said "How may I help you?"

Leah smiled back and said "I would like to speak to Special Agent Dana Scully and Special Agent Fox Mulder."

The receptionists smile faded away. "Okay here's a you'll need a Visitors pass; What's your name?"

"My name is Leah Nicole Sims." The woman got up from her desk and went to a machine. She grabbed the pass and handed it to her.

"Thank you, What level can I find them on?"

The woman looked her and said "You can find them in the basement."

Leah was confused but she decided to trust the woman.

"Thank you" she said as she walked toward the elevator.

She pressed the down button on the wall and waited for the elevator to arrive. While waiting, a few people started to wait with her. When the elevator finally came down she let the people out. Leah went in and the small group of people followed her.

"What levels are you all going to?" She asked with a smile.

A few people had to go to levels 10, 5, and 18. Leah was the only one to go to the basement, which was marked level 0. She pressed the buttons.

Hers was the first stop thank god, she felt eyes on her. She turned around and saw the tallest man starring at her, he finally said to

"Your going to see good old spooky are you?"

Leah said in a puzzled tone "Spooky?" The man chuckled and said

"Thats what we call Mulder, because he has all those theory's about aliens"

This was news to Leah but she let it slide. Leah just smiled and nodded.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at its location. Leah walked out, she had a feeling the creepy guy from the elevator was starring at her ass.

Creep she thought to herself. She walked down the long hallway until she reached the door that had a gold plate on it that said "Agent F. Mulder and Agent D. Scully"

Leah mustered up her courage and knocked at the door. She selfcocsciencly flatted out her skirt and blouse. She heard footsteps approach the door. She came face to face with Scully she assumed.

"Dana Scully?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are?" she replied.

"I'm Leah Sims, Emily Sim's sister" Leah said.

Scully's jaw dropped,what Scully did next surprised both Mulder and Leah.


	2. Chapter 2: Cesar's Palace

Chapter 2: Cesar's Palace.

Authors note: I forgot to add that this takes place during Season 8. I thought Doggett and Rayes would be a great addition to the story :).

Scully ran over to Leah and hugged her.

Scully started to cry.

She calmed herself down and said,

"Someone called me a few nights ago saying that Emily wasn't my only child."

Leah was taken off guard, after all if some strange girl came into her office claiming that she was her daughter she would have probably greeted her a little differently.

Leah was taller than Scully, although not by much. She had the same hair color as Scully and the same figure.

Scully and Leah broke off their hug awkwardly.

Scully apologized "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have. I wasn't thinking."

Leah said with a smile "It's okay, I didn't mind."

"Yesterday I got a call when I got home from school and the man on the phone told me to come to here. He introduced himself on the phone as 'Fox Mulder'. He said that you guys would protect me."

"I'm Agent Mulder" he said as he introduced himself.

"Protect you from who?"

"I grew up in a small military base. My dad was the lead scientist of the project. The scientists were destroying all evidence of the projects once their plan was discovered. They were getting rid of us, he just couldn't just let me die. So we ran away from the base. He was not my real dad, he was just the scientist in charge of me. Unlike Emily most of us never left the base. Emily and I were the only ones to escape. All the scientists are executed except for one. That one is after me."

"Why is he after you?" Mulder asked.

"Um well I'm a alien-human hybrid, but I also am a small bit of super soldier. I'm basically exactly like Emily but I'm part super soldier. I'm the perfect hybrid." Leah said.

Scully looked at Mulder and asked him.

"Can I speak with you for minute?"

The two agents get up from the desk and walk out into the hallway.

"Mulder, This girl is in danger. We have to protect her." Scully said.

"What do you think we should do?" Mulder asked.

"I do not think placing her in protective custody is a good idea. I'd feel more comfortable if she'd stay with one of us. We are the only ones who understand what she is and how important she must be." Scully said.

"I think we should get out of Washington DC as soon as possible." Mulder agreed.

"We are going to need to tell Skinner." Scully said.

"I'll call him." He said.

They enter the office again. They see Leah messing around with a bracelet she has on her wrist.

"Leah, We believe that you are in danger and we need to get you out of the state soon." Scully said.

"How soon?" Leah questioned.

"Now. We are going to get your stuff and we are off." Scully replied.

Mulder and Scully grabbed their things. Mulder flicked off the lights and locked the door behind them.

Just before they got to the side exit, they heard footsteps from behind them.

Scully turned around and saw her best friend Monica Rayes and her partner John Doggett.

"You aren't leaving all the work for us." Monica said jokingly.

"I forgot you guys were coming in today." Scully replied.

Monica and John looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Are you related to Emily Sims? asked John.

"Yeah I am her sister." Leah replied quietly, obviously uncomfortable.

"That means that Scully is your mother." Monica thought out loud.

"You would be correct ma'am" Leah said.

"I never introduced myself! Oops sorry I'm Agent Monica Rayes, you can call me Monica"

"I'm Special Agent John Doggett" he said as he extended his hand to Leah. She accepted and said,

"It's nice to meet you two."

Mulder filled them in on who Leah was and what she was.

Monica's eyes got huge and she turned to Leah and said,

"So you can like heal super quickly.

"You got it. I can heal myself quickly but I can also heal others as well."

"Wow, that's crazy." Monica simply said.

"Are you coming with us?." Leah asked.

"Yeah. We got a call from AD Skinner; he said that we needed to assist Mulder and Scully on protecting you."

The four agents and Leah walked out of the Federal Building and went to the parking garage. Agent Scully approached a large black SUV. It looked brand said that it had bullet proof windows and 4-wheel drive.

Leah gave Scully directions to her house. The agents pulled up a long concrete house was huge. It looked like a picture from a magazine. It was a beautiful brick house surrounded by pine trees.

Leah got out of the SUV, followed by the agents.

They all walked up the stone pathway to the door. Leah grabbed a key from her purse and unlocked the was greeted by a huge German Shepherd who jumped around and licked Leah.

"Cesar, sitzen" Leah commanded.

The dog obeyed and sat at Leah's feet. The agents walked in, Cesar started to growl faintly.

"stoppen" Instructed Leah.

The dog stopped and whined.

"Sie trainiert ihn auf Deutsch?" Monica said.

"Ja. Ich spreche fließend Deutsch und Spanisch" Leah said.

"What the hell are you guys saying." Mulder said sounding annoyied.

"I trained Cesar in German and Monica just asked if I knew German. I am fluent in both German and Spanish." Leah said.

"Ich bin in Deutsch sowie fließend." Scully said with a smile.

"Now we can talk without them knowing what we are saying" Monica said with a wink.

"I took French in high school." Mulder said.

Leah walked up the stairs followed by Cesar and the agents.

The hallway was long and painted a light green. The walls were decorated with landscape led them to a door decorated with a Karate poster. Leah opened the door to her room and stepped inside. Cesar jumped on her bed and laid room was painted a sky blue and was decorated with lights. She had swords displayed on her wall.

"What rank are you in Karate?" Asked John.

"I'm a second degree blackbelt." Leah replied.

All of the agents looked impressed.

Leah opened her closet and grabbed a large duffle bag that said "Blackbelt Karate Academy" on it and started packing clothes into the 's phone rang and he went into the hallway to answer it.

Leah threw in a few pairs of jeans, shirts, leggings, and a book. She went over to her closet and pulled out a wooden box the length of a pencil.

As Leah finished packing Monica and Scully went outside to talk to Mulder.

Leah grabbed a katana off her wall and threw the duffle bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to take this to the car." Leah said to John.

"Let me help you." He said. Leah handed the bag to him and she put the sword in its shiv and then put it on her shoulder.

Cesar woke up before Leah could sneak off without him. He jumped off the bed and was at her side immediately.

"We are going to take Cesar, right?" Leah asked John.

"I'm not sure about that." He replied.

"He's trained in protection and tracking." Leah said as she patted Cesar's head.

"That's pretty impressive"Mulder said as he followed them downstairs. "I'm going to pull the car into the garage."

"I got the door." Leah said.

She went through the kitchen and opened the side door leading to the garage. She made her way across the garage and clicked the button. The large door went up slowly and Mulder pulled in. The door descended down by a push of a button.

John put Leah's bag in the trunk area and laid her katana next to it.

They all went back into the house. Scully and Monica were in the living room whispering about something.

"All ready to go?" Asked Monica.

"Yeah, let me just get Cesar's leash." Leah said.

"We're taking the dog?" Scully asked.

"I think it would be a good idea. She said he was trained in protection and tracking." John replied.

"Okay." Scully replied.

Leah came back with a thick leather leash. Cesar came running to her and was jumping around.

"sitzen" Leah said firmly.

The dog obeyed and Leah put his leash on.

"I'm ready when you guys are." Leah told the agents who had now gathered in the livingroom.

"Let's go." Mulder said.

Mulder pulled the car out of the garage. John sat in the passenger seat, and the girls got the back. Cesar laid across Leah's lap and rested his head on the door.

As Mulder pulled out of the driveway he said,

"So the adventure begins."

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of A New Beginning. If you have any suggentions just write a review. I'd love to have readers input and suggestions on how to make the story better. (Im still not sure if I am doing the paragraph breaks right.) :)


	3. Chapter 3: Scary Nightmares

Chapter 3: Nightmares

Mulder was driving and John accompanied him in the passenger seat, and Scully and Rayes were in the back with Leah.

The car ride was fairly quiet. About two and a half hours into the car ride everyone was asleep except Scully, Mulder, and Leah.

Mulder pulled into the rest stop parking lot to get some snacks and stretch out.

Leah and Scully got out of the car slowly closing the doors careful not to wake the others.

Together they walked the path to the building.

"Where are going exactly?" Leah said.

"We are going to a FBI safe house in Florida. We are roughly half way there." Scully said.

"You are going to stay with me at the safe house right? Leah asked quietly.

"Yes, I'll stay with you as long as you want." Scully said.

Leah smiled and said "Even if its forever?"

Scully replied, "Sure, I could live with that."

Leah and Scully approached the large glass doors of the building.

The two stepped up to the pamphlet display and looked for places to get some dinner. There were many pamphlets of attractions, hotels, and restaurants. Scully picked up two.

Scully suggested either Mexican or Chinese food because they were the two closest restaurants.

Walking back to the car Scully saw that the others were up and were getting out of the car. Mulder was holding on to Cesar's leash while he did his business.

"Hey guys! How was your nap?" Leah said as she approached the car.

"I feel like I have been crammed in a box for a year." Monica said as she yawned.

"We are going to get some dinner. Do you guys want El casa de José or Panda Express?" Scully asked them.

"Mexican food sounds good to me." John said.

"Me too, I'd love to get a good nacho grande." Mulder agreed.

"I don't care. I'd eat anything." Monica added.

"Looks like we are getting Mexican." Scully.

They all got back into the car and headed off to I-73. The ride took about 15 minutes and they arrived at El casa de José. They all got out of the car and headed to the entrance. They left a few windows open for Cesar. He was sleeping in the very back of the SUV.

They all hurried in, the crisp fall breeze was chilly. They lobby was decorated in authentic Mexican decorations, or so Monica said.

The hostess greeted us "Hola, welcome to 'El casa de José. Table for 5?"

"Hello, and yes please." Mulder said.

The group followed their waitress to a booth located in the corner of the restaurant. Mulder and John sat next to each other on one side and the girls sat on one side. They waitress took their drink order. Mulder, John, and Monica ordered cokes while Leah and Scully just ordered water. The waitress walked away to prepare their drinks.

"This reminds me of a little restaurant I went to when I lived in Mexico called 'El Cantina'" Monica said.

"You lived in Mexico?" Leah said sounded excited.

"I grew up in Mexico actually." Monica replied

"That's really cool." Leah replied.

They looked at their menus and decided what they were going to get. The waitress came back with the sodas and waters. The waitress asked the group if they were ready to order. Scully ordered a stuffed burrito, Mulder ordered a Chalupa and Beans, Monica and John shared a Enchilada dinner and Leah got rice and a meat free burrito. The waitress took their menus and went back to the kitchen.

"¿Que quiere ayudarme a ir a buscar el baño?" (Who wants to go find the bathroom with me?) Leah asked.

"Voy a dejar de ir." (I'll go with you) Monica said.

Leah and Monica got up and went to ask the male waiter standing by the kitchen doors.

¿dónde está el baño de la mujer? (Where is the woman's bathroom?) Leah said.

The waiter looked surprised that Leah knew Spanish.

"el baño está al final del pasillo a la derecha." (The bathroom is down the hall to the right.) the waiter said.

"usted habla muy bien el español de una chica americana." (You speak very good Spanish for an American girl.)

Leah just smiled. Monica and she walked down the hallway. The door on the right said 'chicas' and the other one said 'chicos'.

They entered the restroom. It was decorated with pink wallpaper and it had pictures hanging on the wall of traditional Spanish dancers. Leah washed her hands and fixed her hair, Monica did the same also.

"I know it's none of my business but are you and John dating?" Leah questioned Monica as she fixed her hair.

"I wish, but unfortunately nope." Monica said. Monica thought to herself, Did I really just tell her that, I don't even know her that well. I hope she doesn't mention this to John.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Leah said with a smirk.

"I see the way he looks at you. He really does like you. I can see it in his eyes" She continued.

"Just now, How did you... What made you..." Monica stuttered.

"Oh shit." Leah exclaimed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to but sometimes it just happens."

"What happens?" Monica asked.

"I can sometimes, uh, read peoples thoughts. I know it might sound insane but there's no other way I can explain it." Leah said looking quite embarrassed.

Monica looked amazed. She thought to herself, So you can hear my thoughts in your head?

Leah smiled and thought, Yeah that's how it works doesn't it?

"Woah. You can send messages back?" Monica said.

"Yeah, but only with certain people. We better get back to the table before they start to worry." Leah replied.

"Please don't tell the others about this. Some people don't react as well as you did."

"Sure, but with one condition. You have to tell me what John thinks of me." Monica giggled.

"Okay. Monica." Leah replied.

The two walked back to the table. Once they sat down Mulder said,

"Where have you guys been?"

"Oh we went to the little girls room." Monica mentioned.

"Speaking of the little girls room, I got to go to the little boys." John said, as he got up from the booth.

Mulder, Scully, Monica, and Leah were chatting at the table when their food came. As the waitress set their plates down in front of them she said,

"Be careful the plates are extremely hot."

As the waitress finished out serving their meals, John returned and said,

"This looks delicious. Let's eat."

The five of them dug into their meals. Leah mentally messaged Monica saying that John thought she looked beautiful under these lights. Monica looked up and smiled at Leah and said,

"How's your meal?"

"It's very good the guacamole is perfect, How's yours?"

"It is pretty good but not as good as the ones in Mexico."

The rest of dinner they talked about what they were going to do next. They decided to find a hotel and stay in South Carolina for the night. They got the check and paid for their meal. Leah insisted that she helped pay. They each paid for their own meal. They all walked to the car very slowly.

"I'm so full" Mulder complained.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be as full if you did not finish my rice bowl." Leah said.

"It was all worth it." He replied.

They all got inside of the car. Scully was now driving while Mulder sat in the passenger seat. Monica, Leah, and John sat next to each other in the back seat.

Scully cranked up the heat which made Leah super tired. Before she knew it she fell asleep. She had cuddled up next to John and rested her head against his shoulder. They drove around until they found a decent motel.

Leah awoke to John whispering, "Leah wake up were here."

Leah jumped up and started panicking, she was confused on where she was.

"It's okay, It's me John and we are at the motel." He said soothingly.

"What time is it?" She whispered.

"It's 11:30, we decided to go to the next town, we are in Georgia."

"Okay, I'm sorry I kinda fell asleep on you." Leah whispered.

"It's okay I didn't mind." He said with a smile.

He basically carried her to their room. Cesar was laying on the ground next to Leah's duffle bag. They rented two separate rooms, each room had a queen and king sized beds. One room for the guys and one for the girls. Scully was already in her silk pajamas and Monica was in a pair of sweatpants.

"What's wrong with her?" Scully asked worriedly.

"She must be super tired. She hasn't slept in at least 17 hours." John whispered.

John gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She curled up into a ball, slightly messing up the covers. She mumbled something that sounded like 'don't go'.

Scully whispered to John, "Thanks for bringing her here."

"It was no problem, Where is she going to go after this is all over?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. She can't keep jumping from place to place." She said. "I am thinking about adopting her or at least getting custody of her."

"That would be good for you guys." He said.

They both continued to discuss what they were going to do next.

Leah started to toss and turn and was crying. John asked Scully if they should wake her, but before she could reply he was at her side trying to wake her up. Scully was now sitting on top of the bed watching carefully. John sat down next to her and said,

"It's okay Leah, wake up." He didn't want to startle her so he gently shook her. She immediately woke up and dove into his arms, she was physically shaking. She continued to cry as he held her in his arms. He whispered everything's going to be okay as he gently rubbed her back.

Monica got out of the shower and Mulder came over to see what was going on, they were wondering what was going on. Scully filled them in on what was happening. After awhile Leah calmed down but she was still sobbing and shaking.

In a small voice she said,

"I had a dream that they found me. They said if I didn't tell them where 'it' was they'd kill all of you. I had no idea what they were talking about. I thought I lost all of you. It felt so real."

"Who's the 'they'" Mulder asked.

"The scientists. The ones who did the tests on me." Leah said.

The agents looked at each other.

"We are fine, Leah. We won't let anyone touch you." Scully said sweatly.

"I know, I know, but the dream felt so real." Leah said.

"Tell you what, if it makes you feel better we will sleep in here with you guys." John said.

"Scully and Mulder can share the queen bed and you, Monica, and I can take the king." He continued.

Nobody disagreed, so Mulder and John got their stuff from the other room and brought it back there.

Everyone climbed into bed. Scully said goodnight and turned the lights off.

Leah thought;  
Monica are you still awake.

Leah felt Monica jump a little.

~I forgot you could do that, she thought.

Sorry, It takes some getting used to.

~ Whats up sweetie?

The dream I was having felt like it was going to happen. It felt like it was actually happening. I couldn't imagine losing you guys.

~ It can't happen, Leah. You have four FBI agents around you 24/7. We will protect you at all costs.

That's the thing I'm worried about. What if because of me, one of you gets hurt. I would never forgive myself. In my bag there's a wooden box, inside there is a alien stiletto. If anyone try's to get to me you can't shoot them. You have to stab them in the base of their neck.

~ Okay, but I promise we won't let anyone get to you. Get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow.

Okay, goodnight, Monica.

As Leah drifted off to sleep she felt Cesar jump up on the bed next to her. Leah fell asleep to the sound of Cesar snoring next to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Total Darkness

**Chapter 4: Darkness**

The next morning Leah woke up at 5:00 AM to the sound of John snoring. She laid in bed for a while and then slowly got up, careful not to wake the others. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw Scully cuddled up against Mulder. She smiled and then walked blindly to the bathroom. She slowly shut the door and flicked on the light. She had to close her eyes because the light was so bright.

She looked in the mirror, and saw that her makeup was smeared and her hair was tangled. She turned off the light and crept over to her duffle bag located next to the rocking chair in the corner. She dug around blindly until she found her little travel sized bag. She grabbed that and returned into the bathroom. She must have woke Cesar because he jumped of the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

She took off the makeup she smeared when she was sleeping and reapplied her eyeliner and mascara. She also combed her waist length hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Then, she put on a pair of leggings and Scully's hoodie that was hanging on the door. Leah didn't feel like going over to her bag and digging through it.

Leah decided that she should walk Cesar before the others got up, they would all probably get breakfast and finish their drive to Flordia. She found the hotels complementary note pad and wrote,

"I went out to walk around the town with Cesar, I left at 5:45 and I should be back around 6:15. Don't worry about me I got my pepper spray and my Cesar. Hope you all had a goodnight sleep."

3 Leah

Leah stuck the note on the nightstand in between the two beds. She got Cesar's leash off the counter, clipped it on his collar, and exited the motel room.

The morning was very chilly and breezy. Leah zipped up Scully's hoodie as far as it could go. It was super warm and fluffy on the inside. Leah pulled down her hair, hopefully it would keep her ears warm. It was just getting light out earlier because of the time change, she could see the sun on the horizon. She decided that she would go to the right of the motel.

Cesar trotted happily next to Leah. The only sound she could hear was the leaves crunching underneath their feet. The air smelled like coffee and leafs. The two passed the coffee house and a few restaurants. Leah loved her and Cesar's morning walks almost as much as Cesar. She enjoyed the quietness and the scenery. Time seemed to go by fast when they walked the town.

Leah thought about getting a coffee from the coffee house but decided not to. Her and the others would probably get some breakfast before they finished their car ride. Leah decided that she should get back to the hotel before the others started to worry.

Leah turned around and she saw a man that looked familiar driving a red pickup truck. She told herself that it was just her imagination. She felt her heart rate increase and she was now walking faster.

She heard Cesar start to growl faintly. Leah was starting to panic. When Cesar started to growl, she was in danger.

When Leah was 15 she was on her morning walk with Cesar. It was like any other morning. Leah took her normal route she took every morning, she was approached by a man. To this day she could remember what he looked like, what he smelled like, what he was wearing. He would be forever imprinted in her memory. He came up to her, and pulled a knife on her and grabbed her. Cesar immediately grabbed his leg and took him to the ground. Leah ran to the nearest house and called the police. While Cesar was attacking the man he found the knife and stabbed him in his back. The police came and took the man away and charged him with assault and attempted robbery.

Leah looked back to see the man who was driving slowly now was picking up speed. She also picked up speed and started to jog. The motel was now in sight. The sound of the trucks engine was now getting closer.  
Leah looked back and saw the truck approaching rapidly.

The truck jumped the curb and was about about fifteen feet away. Leah tried to sprint away, she felt the impact of the truck before it hit her. She felt Cesar's leash fly from her hand and her body hit against the grass. She tasted blood. She rolled over and her wrist exploded in pain. She looked for Cesar and saw him run for the motel.

They man flew out of his car, leaving the door open. He grabbed her by her sweatshirt. Leah threw an elbow strike to the jaw. He loosened his grip, stunned. Leah took advantage of this opportunity and brought her leg around and kicked him off of her. She attempted to get up but her legs wouldn't work. She took off her hair tie and threw it into the street.

The man got up and pulled something from his jacket pocket. Leah didn't see what it was but she immediately knew what it was when it hit her. She felt the cold metal through her shirt. A jolt of electricity hit her, every muscle in her body was on fire. She tried to move but she was paralyzed by the electricity. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: Vanished

**Chapter 5: Vanished**

Scully was the first to wake up. She rolled out of bed to go to the restroom. She looked over to the bed Monica, John, and Leah were sleeping in. She saw John and Monica but Leah wasn't in sight. Scully just assumed that Leah was in the bathroom. She shuffled over to the bathroom door. She knocked on the door gently and whispered,

"Leah are you in there?"

She waited for a response and there was silence.

"Leah are you okay in there?"

Scully opened the door a little bit and didn't see anyone in there. She flipped on the bathroom switch, the room illuminated and it was empty. Scully rushed out of the bathroom.

"Leah's gone." She practically screamed.

Everyone jumped up out of bed. Looking like they have been awake for hours.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mulder said.

"SHES NOT IN HERE!" Scully screamed.

Monica turned on the lamp on the nightstand. She saw the note, and read it out loud.

"She went for a walk with Cesar. She left at 5:45 and it's 6:10 she's going to be back in 5 minutes according to the note." Monica said.

All of the agents looked relieved, except Scully. She thought to herself, I have a bad feeling about this. They all got dressed and ready for the day. When John was brushing his teeth he heard a large dog barking. He hurried out of the bathroom, expecting to see Leah and Cesar on the other side.

He opened the door when he heard Cesar jumping at the door, barking like mad. When he opened the door his heart dropped to the floor. Cesar was there, but Leah was no where in sight. He looked down the aisle way and by the balcony.

He noticed something on his leash and examined it. On the wrist strap there was a sticky redish green substance that could only be one thing: blood. But, not just human blood, the greenish tint could only be from a super soldier.

He saw a man get out of the car. A girl was laying on the ground. It was not just a random girl off the street. She was Leah. He rushed down the steps of the motel and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. The man saw he was coming. He grabbed something from his jacket pocket and saw Leah's body go limp. By the time he reached where the truck was parked it speed away. He caught the license plate number; J36 L73A.

He ran back across to where they were staying repeating, J36 L73A over and over again. Monica walked outside and saw John running towards her.

"What is wrong?" she yelled.

"Follow that truck!" he yelled back.

She ran over to the car, put her key into the ignition, and hit the gas. She flew down the street determined to catch up to the truck.

Mulder and Scully were thoroughly confused. They saw John run past them reciting a series of letters and numbers and Monica was no where in sight.

"What's going on?" Scully said.

She saw John rummaging through the nightstand determined to find something.

He found a notepad with a pencil in its spiral. His hand trembled as he wrote down the plate number.

"What happened?" she asked again worriedly.

"I saw a Leah or at least someone that looked like Leah get forced into a truck driven by a male. I walked out just in time to see what was going on and I got the plate number." John said looking like he ran a marathon.

"Where's Monica?" Scully asked

"She took the car and is following the truck." John finished.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pursuit

**Chapter 6: The Pursuit**

When John told Monica to get the car and follow the truck, she did not have to think twice about it. She trusted John with her life. When John told her to get the car his voice was filled with panic and fear. She never heard that in his voice before, and that worried her.

Monica was not prepared for following a possible kidnapper. She left her gun and handcuffs at the motel on the entertainment section next to Mulder and Scully's. She had her FBI credentials inside of the glove compartment. At least she had some identification she thought to herself, sarcastically. She opened the the glove compartment and grabbed her ID she saw the wooden box Leah gave to her. She opened the box and grabbed the weapon slipped it into her boot. At least she would defend herself if there was a confrontation between her and a super soldier.

Monica was surprised that she caught up to the truck as fast as she did. Monica stayed a safe distance away so the man would not suspect her to be following him. She followed the suspect all the way to Clay County, Georgia. The agents were staying in Dougherty County which was a few miles to the East of Clay County.

After an hour and a half of following the suspect,he stopped at a corner store and got out of the car. Monica parked in the hotel parking lot a few feet away from the corner store. She watched him carefully, he grabbed a blanket on the floor near the passenger seat. She then saw him carefully place it on something in the back seat of the truck. He exited the truck alone and entered the store. He looked at the magazine rack located by the candy bars. He picked up a magazine about guns and went to the men's restroom.

Monica decided that if she wanted to make a move, now would be the best time. She got out of the car and buttoned up her jacket, the wind was now picking up. She walked quickly to where the truck was parked. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heart was pounding and she felt light headed. Monica approached the truck, looking through the windows for any sign of Leah.

The inside of the truck was messy. Fast food wrappers littered the floor, an ashtray full of cigar butts, and some dirty clothes were scattered. Something gold caught her eye. It was a tiny cross necklace, the one that Leah wears. In the back of the truck she saw something underneath the blanket that looked like an person or at least a shape of a person.

Monica looked for something to pick the lock with or something to bust the window. Anything. She didn't find anything. She looked around, frustrated then she realized that the passenger door was unlocked. She went to the other side of the truck and opened the door. No alarm sound. Good she thought. When she opened the door she smelt the cigar ashes and the scent of unwashed clothes.

She grabbed the blanket and saw Leah bound at the wrists, and ankles. Her eyes were blindfolded with a white bandana. Her mouth was covered with duct tape. Monica tried to grab for the bandana that blocked Leah's vision. She squirmed away from her and whimpered.

"Leah it's me Monica." Monica said soothingly.

Leah stopped squirming and let Monica take off the blindfold that was tied around her head. Monica went to take off the duct tape that covered her mouth.

Leah's eyes got wide in terror and struggled to tell Monica something. There was a fear she saw in her eyes, it was the same fear that she heard in Johns voice earlier. She turned around and saw the man. Before she could react she felt a jolt of electricity flow through her entire body. She felt herself be loaded on top of Leah and then darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: Held Captive

**Chapter 7: Captive**

Monica expected to wake in her bed, expecting this all to be a bad dream. But she wasn't in her bed, her wrists and ankles were tied behind her back around a pole tied together with a thick cord. Her mouth had a piece of duct tape over it, forbidding her to scream.

She looked around and established she was in some type of abandoned warehouse. It mostly dark except for the security lights. The walls were spray painted with graffiti and gang symbols. In the corner of the room there was two operating tables.

She squirmed around and tried to get the cord loosened up, it didn't work. Monica felt her hand hit someone else's hand. She turned around as much as she could and saw that familiar curly auburn hair. Leah was tied up around the same pole as Monica.

Monica grabbed Leah's hand and Leah jumped, knocking her head against the pole. She grumbled in pain, but it was muffled by the duct tape. Leah turned around to see who it was. A flash of relief went through her eyes as she grabbed Monica's hand and held on to it tightly.

Monica noticed that Leah's hands were freezing. She was wearing the jacket Scully was wearing the night before and a pair of thin leggings. She had to be cold. Monica was glad that she wore a pair of jeans instead of a skirt.

Monica! Your here. I was so worried he was going to kill you or separate us. Are you okay? Leah thought.

~Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? Did he hurt you.

The spot where he tazed me hurts like hell, and I'm freezing other than that I am fine.

~Try to get closer so we can keep warm, we could be here all night.

Leah was sitting on her feet so swung them out from underneath her and scooted around the pole until she could put her legs over Monica's lap. She scooted in close until she could rest her head on Monica's shoulder.

Thats a little warmer. Leah thought.

~Good. We have to find a way out of here before whoever took us returns.

How are we supposed to get these ropes off us?

~I don't know yet. We have to figure something out.

I'm so scared Monica, the man who took us worked on the base where I grew up. He was the one who did the tests on me. He's not a kind man. He's going to torture us if we don't find a way out.

~Well we better find a way out and fast.


	8. Chapter 8: There's always Hope

Chapter 8: Hope

After everything calmed down Mulder, Scully and John sat down at the table near the small kitchen to discuss everything that happened that morning.

"So what we know is that Leah went out to walk Cesar around 5:45, she was supposed to return at 6:15. It was 6:10 when John heard the scream for help. He went to investigate and saw a Caucasian male approximately 6'1, brown hair driving a red pickup truck. The truck was stopped on the side of the road. He was struggling with a teenage girl, presumably Leah in a field. The suspect grabbed something from his pocket and her body went limp. He proceeded to load her in the back of the truck. He speed off in an Eastern direction. John ran toward the truck, got the plate number and then told Monica to chase after the car around 6:20AM." Scully explained.

"She left her gun and handcuffs here. How is she supposed to defend herself if she is confronted?" John thought out loud.

"She's trained in self defense. If she has to defend herself she will succeed." Mulder said reassuringly.

Mulder's statement did not reassure John. It did anything but reassure him.

"I think that we should call the local police department. Monica hasn't contacted us and its been almost 6 hours since she left. Something has to be wrong." said Scully as she went through her bag to find her cell phone.

Scully went through her bag and looked for the sweatshirt. She did not find it in her suitcase. She went into the bathroom and came out empty handed.

"John, Have you seen my purple sweatshirt?" Scully said.

"Last night it was hanging on the bathroom door." John replied.

Scully went to the bathroom and look for it. She checked behind the door, on the floor, and even behind the shower curtain.

Scully came out of the bathroom empty handed.

"Leah has my phone..." Scully said, her voice was now filled with excitement.

"What?!" Mulder and Doggett said at once.

"Last night I put my phone in my pocket of the sweatshirt because I didn't want to carry my purse into the restaurant." Scully said barely containing her excitement

John interrupted and said,

"Are you saying that if Leah took your sweatshirt and is wearing your sweatshirt, she could quite possibly have your phone in the pocket."

"We can track it." Mulder said, his voice was now filled with excitement.


	9. Chapter 9: Trevor

**Chapter 9: Trevor **

It felt like it was getting colder by the second. Most of the windows in the warehouse were shattered or missing.

Monica and Leah were now depending on each other to keep warm. Monica was shivering and Leah heard her teeth chattering. Leah decided that it wouldn't hurt to get closer to keep warm. It was starting to snow; the first snow fall of the year and It was only November 7th.

Leah was pressing her tongue against the tape that covered her mouth. The adhesive tasted nasty but she still tried to get it loosened up. Then she had the idea to save her spit in the back of her mouth and then force it up to where the tape covered her mouth. Saved enough spit until she felt like she had enough. With all the force she could she pushed it all to the front of her mouth. She felt the tape get weaker. She repeated this about two more times and then the tape was finally loose enough to fall off. Her lips were chapped and dry.

Monica noticed what Leah was doing and copied what she did. It looked was having some difficulties. Leah got a few centimeters away from Monica's face. The place where the tape was cut was not pushed down fully. Leah grabbed the flappy part with her teeth and pulled gently, making sure not to pull off Monica's skin.

"We got the tape off all we have to do is get out of these restraints." Monica whispered.

"Do you think you could chew through them?" Leah whispered back.

"It would take awhile and I don't think we have the time." Monica said.

Leah heard the floorboards creak. She thought it was only her imagination playing tricks on her. She heard it again. Monica must have heard it also because felt Monica's legs tense up against hers.

"Did you hear that?" Leah said quietly.

"Yes." Monica said just as quiet.

The two sat frozen as they listened to the footsteps that got closer and closer. The person on the other side of the door stopped walking and pulled out what sounds like a set of keys. The stranger on the other side paused to find the correct key. They heard the lock click and the door creak open.

"Hello Leah, long time no see." said a male voice

"Hello Trevor." Leah spat.

"That's no way to greet an old friend." He said with a devilish smile.

"We were never friends." Leah replied coldly.

"Sure we were, remember the games we played?" Trevor said.

"If you call torturing me until I passed out 'a game' then yes." Leah said, her voice filled with hate.

"We are going to continue our games and we have a new player." Trevor said.


	10. Chapter 10: The Warehouse

**Chapter 10: The Warehouse **

Once the agents figured out they could track Scully's cell phone they wasted no time. Mulder got on his phone and called the Washington DC field office.

Mulder rushed over to his suitcase and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the Washington DC field office.

"Hello this is Fox Mulder, my badge number is JTT047101111 I need a phone number traced."

"Okay the number is 202-555-3564."

"So you sent it to my laptop? Okay thanks. Bye." Mulder said into the phone.

Mulder went to his duffel bag and took out his FBI issued laptop. He pushed the power button and waited for it to start up. After a few seconds of the laptop making a few mechanical noises, the home screen finally popped up. Mulder clicked on an application that required a login and password. He typed them both in swiftly.

Once he logged on a satellite map popped onto the screen. The map was of the United States, there was a red blinking dot that was flashing in Georgia. He clicked on it, once he clicked the dot it zoomed in very slowly until they were down to street view. The street Scully's phone was on East Hanson street.

Once they found out the possible location of Leah they waisted no time. The agents filed out of the room, grabbing their guns as they exited the hotel room.

Mulder, Scully, and John went to the check in desk located a short distance from where the agents room was. The agents walked though the glass doors. An elderly man was sitting behind the check in desk.

"How may I help you?" He asked the agents.

"We are Special Agents Mulder, Scully, and Doggett, form the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We need to access to a vehicle, do you know the closest rental agency?" Mulder stated as they all took out their badges and showed them to the man.

The man was quite surprised when they showed them their badges. He shuffled his papers around on the desk. He found what he was looking for; a pair of keys with a baseball key chain attached to the keys.

"The closest rental car agency has to be about 100 miles away. You can use my car." The man told them as he got up from behind the desk.

"Thank you sir." Scully said as he walked the agents to the parking lot. He lead them to a blue Ford Crown Victoria.

John shook the managers hand and took the keys form him.

"Thanks for your help." John said as he got into the drivers seat of the car. Mulder the doors to the back seat. Scully got into the passenger seat next to John. John sped out of the parking lot.

They headed the way John saw Monica go when she was chasing after the truck. Scully, who was sitting in the passenger seat tapped her foot over and over again. It made a steady tapping notice as she stared blankly out the window.

"We are going to find them." Doggett stated.

"What if... What if... we do find them and they are hurt." Scully stammered.

"We will find the son of a bitch who kidnapped them and arrest him." John muttered.

The rest of the ride across town was silent. Mulder looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:00 and it was getting dark. They were approaching the outer limits of the Georgia town.

John was driving a little over the speed limit. A police cruiser came out of no where and turned on his lights and sirens. John muttered a few curses under his breath and pulled over to the side of the road. The police officer flipped on his dashboard camera and exited his car. He approached the car and tapped on the drivers window. John cranked down the window and greeted the officer.

"You were driving a little fast back there." The officer stated rudely.

"I'm Special Agent John Doggett and these are my partners Agents Mulder and Scully. We are pursuing a kidnapping suspect. John remarked.

"Sure you are. Let me see some identification." The officer asked.

The agents went through their coat pockets and pulled out their badges and showed them to the officer.

The officer was shocked he stammered, "I'm so sorry for the disrespect sir, there's a lot of folks who will do almost anything to get out of an ticket."

"It's fine, officer. May we go?" John asked.

"Sure, sure." The officer said backing away from the car.

John away from where the officer pulled them over. They drove for 15 more minutes and finally found the street and the warehouse where Scully's cellphone was. They pulled around back and got out of the car.

It was pitch black outside and the temperature was dropping rapidly. The building was lit up by security lights. The side door which was an entrance into the building had a clipped chain that prevented people from entering before. The chain was on the ground next to the door. Mulder noticed this and motioned for the agents to draw their weapons and follow him.

Mulder slowly approached the door and opened it slowly with his foot. John and Scully were behind him waiting to shoot if the opportunity presented it's self. The agents didn't hear anything so they went in and shut the door behind them. Inside of the warehouse was colder than the outside for some reason. The walls were decorated with spray paint. Empty vodka bottles were littered around the floor and empty chip bags as well. The agents made sure to make as little notice as possible.

Scully pulled out her flashlight and turned it on. The security lights were little help when it came to seeing. Mulder and John did the same. It looked like the layout of the abandoned warehouse was of some medical center. The first level looked like they could have been offices of some sort. There was a stairway and an elevator shaft in the corner. Scully went over to John and whispered,

"I think that we should clear each floor together. Who knows who could be in here and what they could be armed with."

"I agree. We have to stick together." John replied.

Mulder was investigating the office area. Scully and John went over to tell them the plan. They walked over to where he was carefully, making sure they made as little as noise as possible. Johns foot smashed a glass beer bottle.

"Shit." He muttered.

Mulder was looking though a rusty filing cabinet. He slowly opened the drawer and looked through the files. It contained some patient files.

"When a medical center closes down it is required to transfer patent files to the closest hospital. What the hell are these doing here?" Scully whispered to the guys.

"This doesn't seem right." John thought to himself.

After John said that he heard foot steps upstairs. He motioned for Mulder and Scully to follow him. They made their way over to the steps that led upstairs. Mulder led the way followed by Scully and John. The agents had their guns out ready to fire. The second floor was scattered with garbage like the first floor but there was absolutely no security lights. The agents flashlights were the only things from keeping them in the dark.

Scully was shining her flashlight around when she saw another staircase. She motioned for the guys to follow her. Someone screamed in agony, it sounded like it was a few floors above them. Scully took off toward the staircase followed by John and Mulder.

The voice screamed out "HELP ME MONICA HELP ME." John recognized the voice and bolted past Scully. The third floor was empty, no one was there so they continued to go up. They reached the 4th floor they were right below where they heard the pleas for help.

John, Scully, and Mulder went up to the 5th flight of steps. There was a door that lead up to the 5th floor. None of the other floors had a door. John put his hand on the handle and tried to open it. The door was locked.

He whispered to Mulder and Scully his plan. They nodded and turned off their flashlights. John walked down about half way of the steps. He walked back up followed by Mulder and Scully.

John drawled his gun followed by Mulder and Scully's. He made sure his safety was off and kicked in the door. The door splintered in two. They rushed in ready to fire their guns, but it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fighter

**Chapter 11: The Fighter **

"We are going to continue to play are games, just like old times, but we have a new player." Trevor sneered.

"You won't get away with this, Trevor. Is this what makes you feel powerful? Kidnapping two women to make you feel manly? You will never be a real man. You always will be a coward." Leah scoffed at Trevor.

A flash of pain and then anger passed through Trevor's face. Leah had got in his head just like he had many times he had many years ago. He went over to Leah, pulled out a knife and cut the ropes from her ankles.

"Get up and go over to the table." He ordered though clenched teeth.

Leah struggled to get up and said, "It would help if you gave me a hand."

Trevor put the knife in his other hand and grabbed Leah's shirt. Leah realized if she was going to make a move she would have to do it now. Leah took advantage of the fact that Trevor put the knife in his non dominate hand.

She let him grab her and head butted his head with hers. He stumbled back, stunned. Leah got up and kicked the knife from his hand, the knife clattered to the ground and slid close to Monica.

The knife was in reach of Monica. Leah hoped that she would notice and try to cut the rope that bounded her wrists together. Leah snap kicked his feet out from underneath him. He feel to the ground, making a huge thud as his body hit the concrete. He grabbed Leah's ankle before she could react she felt her body fall to the floor.

She hit her head hard and felt the world double. Trevor's nails were digging to to Leah's ankle with Leah's opposite foot she looked behind her and kicked his face with her foot. He looked back stunned and grabbed the knife that was close to Monica.

He slashed at Leah and it clipped her in the abdomen. Leah grabbed at her stomach and stumbled over to the table. Trevor went after her, but Leah made no attempt to get away. He realized that she wouldn't.

"What a nice warm up game." Trevor said.

Leah stared him down and spat him.

Trevor pulled something out of his pocket and stabbed Leah in the arm. It was a needle filled with a clear liquid. Leah felt the drugs pumping though her veins. It felt like she was on a cloud. Leah barely could keep her eyes opened, she laid down on the table.

"That the hell did you give her?" Monica said to him.

"Just a little thing to calm her nerves." Trevor responded.

"I swear to you if she dies, because of what you done. No one will stop me form throwing the switch and gashing out of this life for good you son of a bitch." Monica screamed at him.

"Aren't you an aggressive one." Trevor told the agent.

Monica just looked him up and down disgusted at the mere sight of him.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks your next." He sneered as he turned away and went toward Leah.

He pulled a vial filled with a green liquid and a needle from his pocket and drew the liquid out slowly. Leah started to scream wildly and try to get up. Trevor took the needle and jabbed it into Leah's arm pushing the liquid into her veins.

Monica got up quietly and grabbed something from her boot. Monica retracted it and it made a quiet swooshing should. Leah moaned and tried to scream. Monica was inches away from Trevor and she raised the object up and stabbed him in the back of the neck.

Trevor's body feel to the floor and thumped. Monica grabbed Leah and took her off the operating table. The wound was seeping blood and Monica pressed her hand against it trying to stop the bleeding. Leah's eyes got huge and filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Leah, but I have to do this. I'm going to need you to stay awake for me." Monica said to Leah as she cradled Leah in her arms.

Leah whispered "My eyes are really heavy, can't I just take a nap."

"Leah sweetie you have to stay with me." Monica said as she cried.

"Please don't cry Mon. I'm gonna be okay." Leah said quietly.

After Leah said that the door exploded. On the other side there was John, Scully, and Mulder. John rushed over to Monica and Leah.

"Are you okay?" He asked Monica, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine but Leah has been stabbed and injected with two unknown substances." Monica responded.

Mulder bent down to check Trevor's pulse. There was nothing. He walked away and went over to Leah.

Scully, John, and Monica were couched down next to Leah.

"Call 911." Scully demanded as she held Leah's hand.

"We have to get her down stairs." John stated.

John bent down and picked Leah up like a baby. She was very light, almost too light in Johns opinion. He picked her up and carried her down the stairs. Leah struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Leah you got to stay with me." John pleaded with her.

"Okay I'm trying. John?" Leah asked, quietly.

"Yes Leah?" He responded as he approached the 3rd floor.

"I love you." Leah said as she closed her eyes.

John had tears in his eyes, Leah passed out by the time the paramedics got there. Scully went with Leah and Monica in the ambulance while Mulder and John stayed at the scene and talked to the local police.

Mulder and John followed the police up to the floor where Trevor's body was.

"My partner and a girl that we had in protective custody were kidnapped by this man." John told the local authority's.

The police interviewed John and Mulder. They were released and we to to the hospital where Leah, Monica, and Scully were. They drove to the Calvary Hospital and parked the car. Mulder and John rushed into the Emergency wing and saw Scully sitting outside of an hospital room.

Leah and Monica had been in the hospital for three hours getting tests done and getting stitched up and cheeked out by the doctor.

Scully held her head in her hands. Her cheeks were red and drenched with tears. Mulder sat down next to Scully and she collapsed in to his arms. Mulder held Scully for a short time while John tried to convince the nurse to see Monica and Leah.

Leah was getting stitched up and was getting another drug to counteract the one Trevor had injected her with.

Monica was getting checked out the doctor on the bed next to Leah's. The doctor was finished with her and she was interviewed by two young police officers. They wrote out her statement and went off. Monica exited the room and went to talk to the agents.

"I'm so glad you are okay." John said to Monica as she rushed into his arms. Monica stood next to him, his arm was wrapped around her.

"How's Leah?" He asked the doctor who followed Monica out of the room.

"She's just got stitched up but she's still loopy from all the drugs but she's doing well. The slash didn't cut too deep and it should heal pretty quickly, other than that she has a black eye and she should recover quickly." The doctor told the agents.

"When can we see her?" Scully asked.

"You can see her now, but she needs to rest." The doctor replied.

Scully, Mulder, Monica, and John filed into the hospital room.

The agents walked in and saw Leah. She looked so small and pale. Leah was laying in the hospital bed, she was hooked up to many machines. Her eyes were closed, you could all ready see the swelling in her right eye.

They stood in the doorway. Laying in that bed was a girl who met so much to all of them. She looked so innocent laying in that bed. She was one of the governments most powerful weapon. She was just a young girl, how could she be so powerful? John thought to himself.

Scully sat down next to Leah and grabbed her hand. Scully stoked Leah's hand. Leah's eyes fluttered open. Scully looked at Leah and started crying. Mulder came over to Scully and held her. Nobody said anything for a few long minutes.

"Umm...Who are you guys?" Leah asked with a puzzled expression.


	12. Chapter 12: A Sigh of Relief

**Chapter 12: Relief **  
******************************************************************************************

"Um...Who are you guys?" Leah asked the agents with a look of confusion on her face.

The four agents froze in shock with a look of terror on their faces.

"Gotcha." Leah said as her face lot up with a smile.

A look of relief washed over the agents faces.

"Don't do that." Monica said as she went over to sit next to Leah.

"I got you all big time." Leah giggled.

"Ah shit." Leah said as she pulled up her shirt to see the damage done to her stomach.

"How the hell did this happen? The last thing I remember was us being tied to that pole." Leah said.

"Trevor came in and tried to take you to the operating table. He cut the rope that bounded your ankles and then you went all karate on his ass. He had a knife in his hand and you kicked it away from him. The knife slid over to me and I tried to cut the rope off my wrists, I managed to get it loose. He got a hold of the knife and then slashed you in the stomah and then injected some drug into you. The drugs he gave you was a knockout drug and the other one was unknown to medicine. I managed to get out of the ropes and use the thing you had in your bag that your father gave to you to stop Trevor." Monica told her.

"How did you find us?" Leah asked.

"We figured out that you had Scully's cell phone in her sweatshirt pocket and we traced it to the warehouse." John said to Leah.

"Oh sorry about the bloodstains on your sweatshirt, I'll by you a new one." Leah said smiling.

"Forget the sweatshirt, I'm just glad that your okay." Scully replied.

The four agents were talking about how they would explain this to Skinner while Leah was reading. Leah got the feeling that she had countless times before; a super soldier was close.

"We have to get out of here right now." Leah snapped. As she began taking out the wires and tubes that connected her to machines. They made angry beeping noises as she disconnected them.

"Calm down Leah, your not going anywhere." Mulder said as he tried to calm her down.

"A super soldier is here." Leah warned as she went to yank the I've from her arm. Scully quickly stopped her and did herself. This got all the agents attention.

John went over to the hospital window and saw a man that looked like Billy Miles enter the building.

"We gotta get her out of here." John demanded.

Leah swung her feet over to the side of the bed. She stood up and her stomach exploded in pain. She gritted her teeth and held the wall to try to steady herself. Monica's sweatpants that she borrowed because she refused to be in a hospital gown nearly tripped her.

"Eh I don't think I can get very far." Leah said though clenched teeth.

John went over to her and picked her up gently and carried her in his arms. Mulder, Scully, and Monica grabbed their things and rushed out of the hospital room.

Doctors and Nurses were now aware that something was going on because of the screeching of the machines. They rushed into the hallway John carrying her followed by 3 federal agents who had their guns out.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the doctors roared at them.

"We are FBI agents, this girl is in immediate danger if she stays here any longer." Scully shouted at the doctor and flung her badge into his line of vision.

The agents and Leah went to Staircase A. John gently put her down on her feet. Mulder was on her left and John was on her right. They told her to put each of her arms around their shoulders. Leah obeyed and did what she was told. Both Mulder and John carried her down the steps, holding her hands to make sure she didn't slip.

They reached the parking garage. Monica opened the door just a little to see if the coast was clear. She gave them the signal to go and they did. Mulder picked her up and sprinted to the car. Leah resisted the urge to tell him that he needs to slow down.

They got back to the SUV and piled in. Monica got in the drivers seat and Scully got in the back with Leah, who was sprawled out in the back seat. John got in the back with the two of them.

Mulder shut the back door and went to the passenger seat. Monica sped out of the parking garage and saw Billy Miles, a super soldier, come out of the elevator in her rear view mirror. Monica sped up and the super soldier ran after the SUV. Monica flipped on the sirens and sped on to Main Street.

After driving a few miles Monica drove a few miles she turned her sirens off. Leah's head was on Scully's lap and Scully was playing with her hair. John noticed that the wound on her stomach was seeping blood.

"Scully, I think that her stitches ripped." John told Scully.

Scully immediately went into doctor mode. She grabbed the medical bag located in the back of the car and opened it up. She pulled up some thread and huge looking sewing needle. She got it ready and switched seats with John. Scully was sitting on Leah's legs while she laid against John.

"This is going to hurt. You will need something to hold on to. Leah grabbed both of Johns hands and closed her eyes.

The first stitch wasn't so bad but as she went up the pain got worse and worse. Leah clenched her teeth, so she wouldn't scream out. After 10 stitches it was over.

"It's over sweetie." Scully told Leah sweetly.

"Ugh thank The Lord." Leah responded.

"Lay down you have been though so much in the last 48 hours you need some rest." Scully told Leah.

Leah laid back down against John. She realized that she was still holding his hands.

"Oh I guess you want your hands back." Leah giggled as she let them go.

John chuckled and said, "Oh I didn't even notice."

With that Leah closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Severely Shaken

****************************************************************************************************  
**Chapter 13: Shaken **  
****************************************************************************************************

Leah was back in the warehouse with Monica. They were tied up against the pole. Leah's wrists had rope burn on them because she was trying to loosen them up. Monica was passed out and laid up next Leah.

Leah heard footsteps coming up the steps she tried her hardest to get out. The noise of the footsteps got closer and closer. The door in the corner creaked open and out of the darkness a silhouette of a man approached her.

The man stepped into the light. He smiled evilly at Leah and Monica. He slowly approached her and Leah felt her muscles tighten. He was saying something over and over again. Trevor grabbed on to her and spoke. It wasn't Trevor's voice who spoke to her it was John's.

Leah's eyes snapped open and she saw John. Cesar was laying at her feet. John was trying to calm her down. His arm was around her shoulder and his suit coat was wrapped around her. He told her, "Wake up Leah it's just a dream. Your safe."

It took a second to realize where she was; they were in a Walmart parking lot. John was the only one in the car with Leah. Leah latched on to John and took a deep breath. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Leah finally said,

"I had a dream that Monica and I was back at the warehouse, but she was dead..." Leah's voice caught and she continued, "He was mouthing something, but I didn't know what it was." Leah stopped and sobbed.

John pulled her closer and told her, "Everything is all right. Mon is safe, you are safe, Trevor's dead. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"It felt so real." Leah responded quietly.

"I know, but it wasn't. I'll protect you." John promised her.

"Where's everyone?" Leah questioned.

"They are getting a few things. We are going to be traveling a little longer than we expected." He told her.

The two sat in the car and waited for Scully, Monica and Mulder to come back. Leah stretched out and laid down. Her legs were stretched out, nearly touching the other side of the car and her head was laying against Johns chest. She was still shaken after her nightmare, so she didn't dare close her eyes. Cesar jumped up on the seat and laid on Leah's legs. They talked until they came back to the car.

Scully pushed a cart filled with Walmart bags to the car. Mulder popped the trunk and they all loaded up the SUV with the bags. Monica got into the back with John and Leah. Mulder decided to drive for the night.

As soon as Monica got into the backseat Leah said, "Monica!" she wrapped her arms around her and started to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

Leah finally said, "I had this horrible dream that we were back with Trevor and he killed you." Leah broke down and started to sob.

"We are okay, Leah. Im okay. Your okay. Trevor's gone forever." Monica told Leah.

"What if he got to you before me? I would never forgive myself. It was my fault you went after me. If I didn't leave maybe this would have never happened." Leah sighed.

"Leah, you saved me. If you didn't knock that knife our of his hand I'd never would have gotten out. Leah, it wasn't your fault. We figured out that he has been following us since DC. He was bound to make a move sometime." Monica stated.

Leah was quiet for awhile. Leah was laying against Monica. Her head was on her lap and Monica was playing with Leah's long hair. Mulder and Scully were talking about where they should go while John was dozing off.

The Agents and Leah drove up until they reached. It was 6:20 when they reached a small town in Alabama. They reached the hotel at 7:00. John was still sleeping in the car when they arrived. Monica, Mulder, and Scully grabbed their bags and went to check in. John was still in the car sleeping.

She kneeled on the seat next to him. She watched his chest rise and fall steadily. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Leah gently tapped his shoulder and said, "Come on John, were at the hotel."

His hands grabbed her wrists before she even knew what was happening. His hands were pressing against her wrist.

"Ahhh. John! It's me Leah!" She shrieked.

His eyes snapped open and a flash of relief fell across his face.

A look of terror was plastered across Leah's face. His hands were still clasped around her wrists. He released them and she took them back protectively. Leah clipped Cesar's leash on and walked to the back to get her bag from the grabbed her bag and his and slammed the trunk.

John got out of the car and Leah tossed the bag toward him. She walked toward the hotel. Her stomach wpas still healing from the cut.

"Leah, come back." John said as he ran to catch up with her.

He saw her body tense up as he got closer to her. Cesar growled at at John. Leah pulled Cesar's leash and said, "Caesar, Stoppen!" The dog stopped and sat down. Leah turned around and saw John a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry, Leah…I didn't know…" John stuttered.

"John. It's fine. It just brought back some memories I have been trying to forget." Leah told John.

"Memories? If someone hurt you tell me, I'll find them and make them pay." John told said to Leah.

"Easy there, killer. The past is the past, John. It's done and over with." Leah said to John. Leah told Cesar to come and he did. Leah picked up his leash and started to walk toward the hotel.

"I'm here if you want to talk, Leah." John told her.

"We will talk later. I promise." Leah told him.

"I'm going to hold you on that one." John remarked.

"Okay. Just give me a time and a place and I'll be there." Leah told him as they walked though the hotel doors.

A sign hung on the wall that said, "No pets aloud." Mulder, Scully, and Monica were at the check in desk. Leah and John walked toward the manager looked at John and pointed to the agents pulled out their badges and showed them to him. The man apologized and gave them both rooms discounted and upgraded.

Mulder grabbed a cart to put their bags on. Mulder took everyone's bag and put them on the cart. Cesar jumped on the cart and sat down guarding their things. John pushed the cart into the elevator and everyone piled in. Scully pressed the button for the 25th floor.

The elevator doors slowly closed. Each floor the elevator made a dinging sound. On the 15th floor the elevator made a clanking noise and grinded to a halt. The lit up buttons went black and the lights flickered off.


	14. Chapter 14: Leah's Makeover

****************************************************************************************************  
**Chapter 14: Makeover**  
****************************************************************************************************

The elevator grinded to a halt and the lights flickered off. "Oh shit..." Mulder mumbled.

The elevator made a few grinding sounds and the came back to life. The ride to the 25th floor was rough but they got up to their room.

The elevator doors opened and Mulder pushed out the baggage cart with all of their stuff on it.

They reached to room 127. Scully went to the door and inserted the key card. The lock flickered green and made an unlocking sound.

Leah walked into the dark hotel room and turned on the light. The room lit up. It was huge, one of the biggest hotel rooms Leah has ever seen. There were 2 king size beds and a balcony view.

"Wow we really did get a upgrade!" Leah pointed out.

"I guess the clerk was not kidding about this free upgrade." Monica responded as she put her duffel bag on one of the huge beds.

Mulder loaded everyones bags off the cart and then rolled it out into the hallway.

"We are going to have to change your look for awhile." Scully said as she pulled out some brown hair dye, a box of blue color contacts and a pair of hair cutting sissors.

"Serously Dana?" Leah asked as she stroked her long aburn hair.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to." Scully told Leah.

Monica and Scully led Leah to the bathroom, followed by Cesar. The three locked the door and got to work.

Muder and John sat on seperate beds and watched a football game and John called room service to bring up some bufflo wings and some beer.

Room service came and John paid the young waiter. He grabbed some napkins and plates and chowed down. One and a half hours later and a case of beers later Mulder had to go to the bathroom.

"Are you guys done yet. I have to pee." Mulder slurred.

"Mulder have you been drinking?" Scully yelled over the sound of water running.

"Uhhh maybe." Mulder retorted.

'Damnit Mulder, you are still on the job." Scully muttered as she opened the door.

"Woah Leah you look different." Mulder slurred.

"I guess that different is a good thing... Thanks" said as she blushed and walked out of the bathroom followed by the female agents and Cesar.

John was sitting on the bed in his grey sweatpants and a FBI tee shirt drinking one of those complementry mini wine bottles. He must had 2 all ready.

John looked up from the TV and saw Leah. Her hair was now walnut brown and trimmed a few inches and she changed into some flanel pajamas. "Wow Leah you look pretty." John told her.

Leah giggled nervously and said, "Thank you John, you are so sweet."

Monica walked by Leah to put her gun on the dresser with the others. Monica then kicked off her shoes and then jumped on the the bed next to Leah.

"What should we order for dinner?" Monica asked everyone.

"I wouldn't mind some pizza." Scully said.

"Pizza sounds real good." Leah agreed.

Everyone agreed on pizza and Scully called in the order to room service. The pizza took about 20 minutes to arrive at their room.

There was a knock at the door. Scully opened it to see the pizza was already ready. Scully thanked the delivery boy and gave him a tip.

All of them grabbed a plate and dug into their dinner. Monica, Scully, and Leah sat at the small table, while John and Mulder sat on the bed and ate.

"Remember if you get pizza on your bed you're sleeping there." Scully warned Mulder and John.

John just nodded and continued to devour his pizza while watching a football game.

Leah picked off some sausage off her slice and threw it over to Cesar, who was sitting by Leah's bag. The German Shepherd gobbled them up and then looked at Leah for more.

"So Leah what was life like before all this?" Monica asked Leah as she took a bite of a piece of pepperoni and mushroom slice.

"After I escaped the base my father had me live with his parents for awhile, they died in a car crash. After his parents died, he lost it. He was convinced that it was my fault and that I had to pay. I ran away and lived on the streets for awhile." Leah admitted.

"I'm sorry Leah." Monica said quietly.

Leah laughed and said, "Don't be, the past is the past, and I have moved on."

"You are such an intelligent girl Leah, most people my age would never say that." Monica told her.

"Thanks Mon." Leah said as she cleared her plate and threw the plate away.

Leah went over to the beds and laid down. Leah hadn't had a good nights rest in days. Cesar jumped up and laid next to her.

"I'm so tired." Leah said as she yawned as she pulled the covers up to her.

"You should get some rest." Scully said as she sat down next to her.

"What if I have another nightmare?" Leah questioned.

"You won't, I'll wake you up if I see you struggling." Scully told her.

Leah closed her eyes as Scully played with her hair. After awhile Leah felt herself slip away into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Skinny Minnie

**Authors Note: Please, please review! I am debating if I should continue the story or not. I am going to be able to write/publish more being that I have a week of vacation starting this Friday! **

****************************************************************************************************  
**Chapter 15: "No wonder why you're so skinny" **

Snow was falling steadily outside, the wind was making a steady tapping sound against the window. Half asleep, Leah rolled over and snuggled up to Cesar.

Leah was beyond tired. They had driven close to 48 hours and the whole Trevor incident had drained her most, if not all of her energy.

Leah smelt coffee being made in the kitchen area. Leah rolled over to see what time it was. The alarm clock glowed 6:19. The bed across the room was empty. Leah sat up to see that she and Cesar were the only ones in the bed.

Leah got out of bed to investigate, Cesar following behind her. The dresser where the agents put their guns was empty. Leah was starting to panic, then Monica came out of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, there you are. I almost had a heart attack! I thought everyone left." Leah said sounding relieved.

"Everyone just left for breakfast. We didn't want to wake you up." Monica told her.

"Well thank you. Can I ask you a question?" Leah asked Monica.

"Sure, anything Leah." Monica said intently.

"How are you after the whole Trevor thing?" Leah said as she sat down next to Monica.

"I'm doing fine." Monica expressed.

"You answered that too fast Mon. You look withdrawn and I'm worried, it's not everyday something this big happens. " Leah admitted.

Monica sighed and said, "I failed to protect you. If you hadn't did what you done, we would have died. I should have done more to try to save both of us..."

"You didn't fail anyone, if you would have done what I have you could have been hurt or even killed. I couldn't live with myself if you have been hurt. It was my fault you had to go after me." Leah reassured her.

Monica smile at Leah and said, "Leah you are too sweet. It was my job to protect you and I failed, I'm sorry."

Leah hugged Monica and said "Mon please don't say that. If you weren't with me I'm not sure what I would have done."

"I'm just glad we are both okay; how are you doing Leah?" Monica said, still holding on to Leah.

"I'm doing okay. I was beyond terrified when I was first taken. I thought I was never going to see you guys again and that I was going to die a slow painful death. When you came you gave me hope that we were going to be okay. You probably saved me, if you weren't there I'd probably wouldn't have fought as hard as I did. I owe you everything." Leah admitted.

"Leah, you don't me anything." Monica said, looking as if she was about to cry.

Leah and Monica sat in silence until Leah got up and said, "Well we better get downstairs to breakfast. I'm getting kinda hungry."

Leah got up off the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a Metallica shirt and headed to the bathroom.

Leah slipped out of her pajamas and into the shower. Leah turned on the hot water and let it pour down on top of her. She hadn't had a shower in a day.

She used all of the tiny complementary shampoo and conditioner and the tiny bar of soap. Leah rinsed off, turned off the shower, and then grabbed her towel. Her shower took 5 minutes, if that.

She slipped on her clothes and went to the mirror to out her makeup on. She had to get used to her brown hair, she forgot she even dyed it. She grabbed her eyeliner from her make up bag and ran it over her top eyelids, and then put some mascara on.

Leah walked out of the bathroom to see Monica sitting on the couch watching the news with Cesar.

"I'm ready." Leah told Monica.

"Okay let's go." Monica said as turned off the tv and grabbed a hoodie

The two of them walked down the hallway to the stair case. After almost getting stuck in the elevator last night no one wanted to take their chances.

Monica and Leah went down the steps to the dining area. Leah saw Scully, Mulder, and John at a table having coffee and muffins. Leah walked over to the table with Monica.

"Good Morning guys." Leah said cheerfully.

"Hey you are looking much better." Mulder commented.

"Thanks, I feel better. I finally caught up on my sleep." Leah replied.

"Eat up, Leah. We are going to go be on the road until we hit Florida." Scully said handing Leah a plate.

"Okay, Thanks." Leah responded.

Leah put a blueberry muffin, some grapes and a piece of toast on her plate and started to eat her breakfast.

The agents talked about what their next step should be. They decided they should take the highway until they got there.

Everyone ate and then went back up to the room to pack their bags and check out.

"No wonder you stay that skinny, you barely eat!" Mulder joked with Leah as they went up the stairs.

"I do too eat, I probably could eat more than you." Leah retorted.

"Looks like we are going to have a little competition." Mulder challenged.

"You're on!" Leah smiled.

"Don't piss her off Mulder, she's gonna whoop your ass." John told Mulder.

"He's gotta point." Leah smirked pretending to throw a punch.

"Don't hurt me!" Mulder said as he held up his arms to shield his face.

"Don't be sucha baby." Leah laughed as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

Scully got the key card out of her pocket and slid it though the lock. Scully opened the door and saw Cesar jumping around, excited to see that Leah had returned.

Everyone filed inside of the room, Mulder locked the door behind him. Leah gathered her belongings from the bathroom and put them into her karate bag.

Leah was the first to be ready, followed by Mulder, John, Scully and then Monica.

"Make sure you got everything." Mulder told everyone.

They all double checked and when they were sure they exited the room. Cesar was excited to get out of the hotel room. He only had been out to go to the bathroom.

The decided to take the elevator, everyone piled in and Leah pressed the button that led to the first floor. The elevator made a ding noise every floor until they reached the first.

Scully led the way to the SUV while John checked out. Mulder put everyone's things in the back of the car. Leah's katana was pushed under the seat.

Cesar jumped into the back and laid down next to the vent.

Leah got into the back seat of the car with Scully and Mulder. Monica waited for John in the passenger seat.

John came out and got into the passenger seat.

"Hope everyone is ready for some warm weather." John said as he shook some snow out of his hair.

"I know I am." Leah responded as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up.

John pulled out of the hotel parking lot, cranked up the radio and drove toward the expressway ramp.


	16. Chapter 16: The Sunshine State

****************************************************************************************************  
**Chapter 16: The Sunshine state**

John and Mulder took 2 hour shifts driving. Mulder insisted that they took turns.

Leah didn't say much of anything the whole ride there. She just stared out the window with her headphones in her ears.

Scully fell asleep on Leah's shoulder when they were about halfway there. John pulled up to the rest stop and got out to stretch. Scully was knocked out and had been for quite sometime. Monica, John, and Mulder got out of the car and stretched.

"Are you coming Leah?" Mulder whispered.

"I'm okay, I'll just wait until Scully wakes up." Leah whispered back.

Mulder nodded and walked to catch up with Monica and John.

Scully was quietly snoring, Leah felt the rise and fall of her chest next to her and smelt her shampoo.

"Dana..." Leah said sweetly. Dana was defiantly in a deep sleep.

"Dana. Time to wake up." Leah said, but just a bit louder.

Scully's eyes popped open and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Hey look who's up. We are at a rest stop. We are halfway to Florida." Leah told her.

"I feel as if someone whacked me in the head with a brick." Scully said groggily.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Leah said with concern.

"Can you just stay here?" Scully asked shyly.

"I mean if that makes you feel better, sure. I might be able to help you." Leah added.

Leah reached over and placed her hand on Scully's forehead.

"What are you doing Leah?" Scully asked as she looked at Leah.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you." Leah replied.

Scully closed her eyes and Leah held her palm on Scully's forehead for 1 minute.

"Open your eyes. How do you feel?" Leah asked.

"Woah. How'd you do that?" Scully asked skeptically.

"Part super soldier remember?" Leah grinned.

"Wow." Scully simply said.

"Can I ask you something Dana?"

"Sure, anything."

"What's going to happen to me after this whole thing is over? I mean we can't run forever."

"I honestly don't know Leah, if you want you can stay with me. I have a spare bedroom and -"

"Really? I'd love to!" Leah said as she threw her arms around Scully.

"Sure Leah, my mother worries that I'm too lonely at my apartment. She says I should get a cat or something." Scully said.

"Well I'm no cat, but I'll keep you company." Leah giggled.

The two of them got out of the car and walked toward the rest stop building.

Monica and John were standing in line at the small coffee shop near the back of the building. Mulder wasn't in line so they assumed he was in the bathroom.

"I see how it is trying to get coffee without me." Leah said as she walked over to Monica and John.

"We were going to get you and Scully something." Monica said.

"You're so sweet Monica." Leah smiled.

"It was my idea." John stated as he pretended to pout.

"You're too sweet John." Leah said adding extra emphasis on the 'too'.

John smiled at Leah and ordered coffees for everyone. He carried the cups in a carrier to the car while the girls used the restroom. Mulder was looking a map to find the fastest route to the safe house.

The girls walked out of the bathroom laughing obnoxiously. Mulder went and paid for the map and led the girls to the car. John was in the drivers seat sipping on his coffee.

Everyone got into the car and got their coffee. They sat in the parking lot for awhile, not wanting to drive quite yet. Mulder studied the map in the passenger seat while Leah petted Cesar.

"We are 30 minutes away from the safe house." John pointed out.

"It's about time! It seems as if we'd never get there!" Leah said.

John started the car and got on the turnpike. The SUV accelerated up the ramp, which always made Leah nervous. Her hands gripped the bottom of the seat, her nails poking into the fabric.

Scully must have noticed that Leah was uncomfortable and told John to slow down before he gets them killed. Leah let out a small sigh of relief.

The half an hour drive passed fairly quickly when Monica and Leah were harmonizing to the radio.

"Wow. You guys can really sing!" Mulder told them.

Both of them smiled and belted out more. John pulled up to a storage center and John grabbed a card from his wallet and swiped it though a toll machine.

The red and yellow striped gate slowly lifted so their car could go though and enter into the facility.

"I've only been here once, but I'm pretty sure I know where we are going." John told them.

It was pitch black outside and it was only 6:30. John drove though the property and finally stopped at a storage door with the number '123' on the top.

"We have roughly 60 seconds to get everything we need inside once I push in the access code before the door is sealed" Mulder told Leah.

Leah's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She nodded and pulled Cesar close to her.

They all got out of the car and start grabbing the bags out of the truck. Everyone took as much as they could carry and walked toward the door.

"Does everyone got everything they need?" Monica asked everyone.

Leah had Cesar and his things, Scully had some food, Mulder had entertainment for everyone, John had a drinks, and Monica had some bedding.

"Looks like everyone is all set." Scully added.

John punched in the access code into the pin pad. The door slowly opened and on the monitor a 60 second count down flashed on the screen.

They all walked in and set their stuff down. Inside of the room was as dark as night.

"Shit the flash lights are in the car." Mulder said.

Mulder ran out of the locker to the car. The monitor blinked down 19…18…17…

"Hurry Mulder! Hurry!" Scully yelled at him.

Mulder got the flashlights, just then the door began to slowly shut. The steel door was slowly descending and Mulder wasn't even close. 16…15…14… the monitor flashed.

Mulder sprinted over to the door and slid under just as the door reached the 10 second mark. Just like that, they were in total darkness.

Mulder clicked on the flashlights and handed them to everybody. The flashlight beams lit up parts of the locker.

The room was fairly large and had a decent amount of furniture in it. Leah saw a box that looked like that it controls the lights. Leah walked over to the box, careful not to run into anything.

Leah reached the circuit box and reached out to open it. She put the flashlight in her mouth so she could see what she was doing.

She felt a cold metallic object against her temple. "Scream and your dead." a voice hissed. The mysterious man flipped on the lights.

The room illuminated, the agents saw Leah and the man with a pistol to her head move toward the middle of the room. They all reached for their weapons.

"Drop your weapons and kick them over to me or she's dead." The man shouted at them.

The four agents held their weapons steady.

"I'LL BLOW HER HEAD OFF." The man shouted.

"Do it guys." Leah pleaded with them.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	17. Chapter 17: Strength

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

_Hello, Hello. I thought the last chapter put a little twist on things. Sorry this chapter took awhile to write. I usually write at night until I fall asleep, hey that's when I get inspired! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think so far. If I get a lot of reviews I will keep the story going for awhile longer. I have a lot more ideas and if you have an idea for the story please don't hesitate to tell me, I'm always looking for readers input! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! _

"Drop your weapons and kick them over to me or she's dead." The man shouted at them.

The four agents held their weapons at the man.

"I'LL BLOW HER HEAD OFF." The man shouted at them.

"Do it guys." Leah pleaded with them.

All four agents dropped their guns and kicked them toward the armed man.

The man took about 5 zip ties from his leather jacket, keeping the gun pointed at Leah.

"My girl Leah is going to put these around your wrists, get on your knees. If you try to talk to her she's dead, if you try to touch her she's dead, if you give her anything she's dead. Got it?"

The agents nodded their heads and got down on the ground. The man gave Leah the zip ties and shoved her forward. A blank look was plastered on Leah's face as she motioned for everyone to put their hands behind their backs.

Leah moved down the line and put the bounds on everyone's wrists. When she reached John she saw something flash in his eyes. Hatred. Fear. Anger.

She put his hands behind his back and squeezed his hand before she left.

Cesar was siting by the plastic covered couch with his tongue out and his tail wagging.

"You don't need to be tied up, my little Leah won't do anything. Just like she did nothing when the base went to hell" He said to Leah as he touched her shoulder.

Leah stiffened at his touch but remained emotionless. He was trying to get into her head.

"You're right Mason, I won't do anything because I'm weak. I'm useless."

"That's no way to talk to the man who gave you life."

"Oh you mean the guy who tortured me until I was nearly dead, the guy who left me bloody and bruised for weeks, the guy who convinced me that I'm nothing and I'd always be nothing." Leah said.

"You finally learned, and it stuck with you all these years." Mason said with a devilish grin.

"Yes, Mason it did." Leah said.

"You sick son of a bitch! I will kill you." Mulder shouted at Leah's creator.

Mason went over to where the agents were kneeling and said to them,

"After your guys are gone she's going to be all mine. I'm going to enjoy every, single bit of her." Mason told Mulder.

Mason took a gun that they tossed to him and loaded it in front of the agents.

"Once you fire a shot the police will know exactly where we are." Monica said.

Mason went down to her level and whispered, "but by then I'll be long gone."

Mason stood up and walked down to John. Mason raised the gun at John. Mason fired a single shot that hit John in the chest.

"CESAR ANGRIFF." Leah screamed.

The 100 pound German Shepherd lunged at the hand which held the gun. His razor sharp teeth held on to Mason's hand, he fired 3 more shots into the air. Caesar held on until it clattered to the floor. Mason desperately tried to get the dog off of him.

The gun skidded across the floor. Mason was 3 feet away from the gun. Leah sprinted toward the gun and picked it up. Cesar took Mason to the ground and was still on him.

"CESAR STOPPEN." Leah commanded and he stood next to to her growling, waiting for her signal to attack again.

She noticed he was digging around in his pocket.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM." Leah demanded with the gun pointed at him. "DO IT OR I WILL SHOOT!"

Before Leah could blink she felt an explosion of pain in her calf. He had stabbed her with something, a pocket knife to be exact. The knife was sticking out of her calf.

Leah fell to the ground.

He got up and went to charge Leah. Leah raised the gun and fire two shots. Mason fell to the ground with a thud, both of the bullets caught him in the chest.

Leah limped over to Scully and the others. Leah went over to the front of the room and grabbed her Katana. She rushed back to where the agents were trying to free themselves.

"Leah?" Scully asked.

"We have to help John." Leah told her

Scully managed to get her hands in front of her. Leah took the sword out of the sleeve and raised it above her head. Leah swung down on the restraints and they spit into. Scully rushed over to John while Leah freed the others.

John was breathing heavily and trying to get up. The bullet caught him in the chest, just below his shoulder. Scully lifted him up gently to see if there was an exit wound. There wasn't one, that was good.

Scully applied pressure to his wound. He winced in pain and grabbed on to her arm.

"I'm sorry John but I have to do this." Scully told him.

Leah cut off the zip ties. Leah heard someone talking on their phone requesting EMT but that sounded so far away.

Scully was applying pressure to Doggett's wound,

"John you are going to have to keep your eyes open." Scully told him.

John grunted and still struggled to keep them open. Monica was kneeling next John holding his hand and talking to him, hoping he would stay awake until the EMTs came.

Leah heard someone calling her name in the distance but she focused on John. She felt someone's hands on her shoulders leading her away from John.

Mulder had guided her over to a chair. Leah's ears were ringing because of the gunshots. Mulder examined her calf where the knife was still sticking out.

Mulder took off his tie and tied it around Leah's leg to slow the blood flow.

"Leah?" Mulder asked.

Leah stared at Mulder, with that he opened his arms and Leah wrapped her arms around his waist. He held on to her until the paramedics came. Leah said nothing until the paramedics came.

The sound of sirens was approaching rapidly. The sound of tires squealing in the distance was getting closer by the second.

There was a banging on the safe house door and then silence. Mulder helped Leah up and they made their way to the door. Leah yelped in pain as soon as she put weight on her leg.

Mulder picked her up and carried her across the room to a chair. He pounded in the steal door and yelled,

"THIS IS SPECIAL AGENT FOX MULDER AND I HAVE AN AGENT DOWN NEEDING MEDICAL ASSISTANCE IMMEDIATELY."

"Sir, we can't get this door open. We have called for assistance and they should be here in the next hour." A voice said though the door.

"Mulder, we have to get him out of here before he bleeds out." Scully told Mulder.

Everyone in the room feel silent. Leah thought of something that could quite possibly get them out of there quicker.

"Mulder, I have an idea. I'm going to need you to pull this knife out of my leg first." Leah told him.

"Leah if you do that you could bleed out." Mulder told her.

"Yeah and if I don't John will die because of me and I can't let that happen. Are you going to take it out or am I going to have to do it myself?" Leah demanded raising her voice.

Mulder hesitated at first, he couched down and put his hand on the handle. He looked at Leah and she nodded at him. Her hands were gripping the chair so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Mulder yanked the knife out of Leah's calf and tightened the tie to slow the bleeding.

"My idea is that I lift the door up enough to get you guys out." Leah explained to them.

They all looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"I'm part super soldier and a second degree black belt remember?" Leah clarified as she threw out a palm strike at the wall. The cement wall now had a crack down it.

"Oh my God." Monica said out loud.

"I'm going to need something to help support the door." Leah exclaimed as she got up and looked for something.

Leah scanned the room looking for something sturdy to hold the door open. A ancient looking dresser. A bookshelf. A desk. A coat rack.

The coat rack looked sturdy enough Leah thought to herself. She went across the room and grabbed it.

Mulder was helping Scully and Monica pick up Agent Doggett. Leah hoped she could hold the door open long enough to get everyone out.

"Monica I'm going to need you to put the coat rack underneath the door, do you think you can do that?" Leah asked.

Monica nodded and held the rack close to her.

Mulder and Scully were carrying John. Leah went over to John and said "Just keep holding on we're going to get you out of here."

John grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Tears had came to Leah's eyes, but she brushed them away and got back to the door.

Everyone lined up at the door and took their positions. Leah closed her eyes and prayed that her plan would work.

Leah crouched down and slipped her fingers under the door. She mentally counted to 3.

1…2…3…

** TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
